At the present time, in the field of agriculture certain picking or gathering tasks, for example, harvesting grains (wheat, corn, etc.) fodder and grapes have been satisfactorily mechanized. For other operations such as trimming vines and fruit trees and packing fruit, the problem has yet to be solved.
Increasing productivity and competitiveness involves a development of mechanization. Such mechanization is all the more necessary and inescapable inasmuch as it is increasingly difficult year after to year to find seasonal or migrant labor for picking and harvesting crops.
This type of problem is posed particularly for the picking of asparagus which is a relatively arduous task for which the remuneration cannot be correspondlingly great if the cost price or the asparagus crop is not to be unduly increased and asparagus crop unsalable or uncompetitive.